


Returning home from the voice.

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [7]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the voice france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika returns home from the voice.</p><p>I don't know Mika, this is completely made up.</p><p>Also, I accidently wrote him as slightly PTSD </p><p>and this is the most fluffy thing I have ever written. Can you imagine it though? them sleeping with the dos  the end of the bed awwwwwwwww</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning home from the voice.

They had finished filming the blind auditions for the Voice and Mika had had a little chat with his friends, Florent, Zazie and Garou. They were one of Mika's favourite things about the Voice. His other favourite thing would be helping people like Kendji use their raw talent to create beautiful music.

"Au revoir" Mika said as he walked past Nikos who was climbing into his car. Nikos replied and Mika climbed into his own car ready for the journey home. He was exhausted, It was very late and he hadn't slept well the night before as he had had a nightmare. Mika didn't often have nightmares, he was 32 years old after all but sometimes when sleeping his mind would flash back to his sisters accident and he would wake up crying with Andy hugging him reassuringly, whispering comforting words in his ear and Amira and Malachi looking at him worriedly. 

When the car stopped off outside the house, Mika thanked the driver and climbed out the car pulling his keys from his pocket a he approached his front door. He was so tired he kept missing the lock but when he eventually got the key into the lock and opened the door he stumbled inside, yawning. Mika passed straight through to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. Andy was already there wearing some hideous tartan pyjama bottoms and a 'No place in heaven' album t-shirt. Mika quickly changed into his own pyjamas and climbed in next to Andy, moving the dogs to the foot of the bed. 

Mika moved closer to Andy and put his arm over him causing him to stir a little.

"Mika?" Andy asked his voice thick with tiredness.  
"Yeah, Its me." Mika whispered back.  
"Good, thought it was Malachi for a moment. She misses you when you're away" Andy replied turning around to face Mika and rest his forehead on Mika's. 

It was like this that Mika and Andy drifted off into deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
